


Late Morning Breakfast

by Selnyam



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Romance, Size Difference, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selnyam/pseuds/Selnyam
Summary: Pixie is up early and making breakfast for her girlfriend.  Her girlfriend wakes up and has a better idea for breakfast.





	Late Morning Breakfast

Pixie hummed to herself, slightly shaking her hips and tail from side to side, as she danced to music playing through her phone on the counter. The mixing bowl splattered a little bit of flour out of it, as she cracked the egg in a little too excitedly. It was just shaping up to be such a nice morning! She’d taken a shower, her pink hair was still holding it’s colour, and she was dressed in only an apron. She would get dressed later, she was letting the warm day dry her fur. The sun would be out in the afternoon, but clouds should keep it from getting too warm. The perfect day to go for a walk with her girlfriend. A girlfriend who was still asleep, and would wake up to a delicious breakfast of chocolate chip muffins, cinnamon raisin oatmeal, and orange juice. She grinned a sappy grin, thinking about how much she loved Kaylee.   
It was only a few minutes more that the batter was all mixed, the chocolate added, and she was sorting through her muffin papers. Her hobby of baking, and desire to own a bakery meant she had an entire cupboard just for her supplies, one side which was nothing but different cupcake and muffin papers. After sorting through a bunch, wrinkling her nose to try and find the perfect one, the sugar glider finally settled on the roses and vines pattern. It was pretty enough. The papers added, the pan filled, and into the oven went the muffins. She had been so into the music that she was startled to hear noises from the bathroom.  
The sound of the toilet flushing, and the shower kicking on shortly after meant Kaylee must be awake. Pixie paused the music, setting a timer on her phone for 20 minutes. She checked the pot on the stove, and saw it was boiling. Popping a cupboard open she frowned as she noticed her much taller girlfriend had put the quick oats on the top shelf. Using her foot to pull the stepstool over she kneeled on the counter to grab the oats. Damp arms wrapped her in a hug and she squeaked.  
“Mmmmmm. Morning hugs are the best way to get up.” Kaylee nuzzled her head against Pixie’s cheek. Pixie unconvincingly grumbled at her.  
“You and your quick showers! You didn’t even dry off fully!” She giggled as the taller pangolin woman hugged her tighter. Setting the oats down, she turned to her girlfriend and sat on the counter. “I hoped it would be done by the time you got up. I still need to start the oatmeal. Can you let me down please?” Kaylee leaned back a little, still keeping her girlfriend in a loose embrace.  
“Are you just wearing an apron? Sexy!” Pixie blushed at that, her cheeks going pink. Kissing those cheeks, the tall woman leaned closer to whisper in Pixies ear. “ I can think of something I want to eat for breakfast right now.” Her hands lingered on Pixie’s thighs, slowly tracing circles as they moved inward. Pixie moaned softly at the touch, stammering slightly.  
“Nngh. There’s muffins in the oven though. And the water.” She gasped as Kaylee slowly kissed her neck, slowly and deliberately. The standing woman reached over and turned off the burner.   
“There. That’s one, lets see if I can make you squeal before the muffins are done.” Her other hand came up and slid beneath the front of the apron. She used her thumb to slowly trace around one of her breasts, eliciting another gasp from Pixie. “I love the sounds you make” The pangolin woman kissed her neck, biting it lightly to elicit a shuddering noise of pleasure from the glider. She continued kissing her way down, moving the apron as she needed, until she was kneeling.   
“K...Kay... “ Pixie placed her hand on the head in front of her, running her fingers over the plated armour. “Oh! I… please….” She could barely talk, taking shaky breaths, her mind distracted. Kaylee smiled, and lifted up the apron. She ran a hand along one of Pixie’s thighs, tracing small circles before moving forward. Her mouth followed, and gave a slow, almost introductory lick. The small glider clutched at the fabric of her apron, lost in the sensations her f was providing. As Kaylee worked, knowing all the right spots to hit, the glider breathed heavier, having a harder and harder time forming a coherent thought.   
The well built pangolin stood back up, her strong hand replacing her mouth between the thighs. They kissed, Kaylee pulling her close as her fingers worked with expert skill. She could taste herself in the kiss. Pixie moaned, wrapping her legs around the woman she loved.  
“I’m… I’m….” her words were cut off as she made a squeaking, gasping noise as her climax shot through her body. Her toes curled and her tail fluffed up. Kaylee kissed her on her cheek, and a few more times.   
“See? Delicious. I love you so much, you’re so adorable.” Pixie blushed, hugging her girlfriend tight. She was dizzy and didn’t think she would be able to stand for a few minutes. She took a few deep breaths, then was about to speak when the timer went off. A second breakfast was served.


End file.
